The Observatory
by SoccerforlifeKitty1
Summary: The story is about Static Shock, who is stuck in a fan character of mine's computer. She doesn't know what her name is because of what happened in the past. She finds Batman and asks him to help her get Static out of her computer. Only to soon find out Static is really in a place where she hoped she'd never go to again.


The Observatory

By: Alicia Grace Quadros Pires

I thought it was just a glitch in my computer. But that was yesterday, before I discovered that there was someone in my computer! I was just in my house in Arizona using my computer when at of a sudden. I found out that Static Shock somehow was in my computer. I had to find out how and why. I used my sticky notes to talk to him; I asked, "Why are you in my computer and how?"

He also used another sticky note to say "Someone, somehow, trapped me in your computer and I don't know why."

I was surprised, and I replied, "Do you know who did this?"

"No, I don't." Static Shock answered.

"Great. How am I supposed to help you if I don't know how someone put you in my computer and who?"

"Maybe ask Batman what's going on."

"Ask Batman! What you think I can find Batman and just chat what him?!" I replied, surprised.

"Good point. But I know Bats, he'll find out what's going on. But you'll going to need to find out where Bats is and tell him what's going on." he replied.

I sighed and agreed to help. I wonder how will I find Batman and what might happen if I do, what the person, who did this to Static Shock, will do. I tried to look for Batman while wearing a backpack, which holds my computer with Static Shock inside. I never had a normal life and I expected the strangeness to not end, but I didn't expect Static Shock to end up stuck in my computer. I fought crazy things, got captured by monsters, my life over all was not normal and sometimes I wish it was, but other times I don't.

I looked and looked but no sign of the Batman. Where could he be? I wondered. I looked everywhere, and I went, all the way to Gotham from Arizona, to the police station to ask Commissioner Gordon to call for Batman.

"It's an emergency! Please! I need to talk to Batman!"

"Why?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"Someone somehow trapped Static Shock in my computer." I replied.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Commissioner Gordon said shocked.

"Yeah. I can show you."

I showed Commissioner Gordon my computer where he saw Static Shock sitting and waiting for something to happen. Jim Gordon was surprised and brought me up to the roof. He turned on the search light that is used to call Batman and soon the Batman arrived.

"Gordon, what's going on? Who is this girl?" asked the Batman.

"I'm not sure who she is, but she showed me her computer and Static Shock is somehow trapped in her computer." Gordon replied.

"Do you know who trapped Static Shock in your computer?" Batman asked me.

I shook my head no and opened my computer where Static Shock stands up and waves at Batman.

"Hmmm. I'm going to look for some clues as to why and how Static Shock was trapped in your computer."

RAAAAWWWWRRRR! What was that?! I wondered. Just then a strange creature swooped down from the sky with someone riding it! I recognized the creature and the person riding on it immediately.

"That's Dracon and her dragon Mecly!" I shouted over the rawr from Mecly.

"Dracon and Mecly?!" Batman and Commissioner Gordon said shocked.

Static wrote "Dracon and Mecly?!" on a sticky note.

"Hahaha! Yes, it is I, Dracon! Daughter of Visser Three!" Dracon shouted. "And for those who don't know Visser Three. He is going take over your pathetic planet and make it look like the home world of the Yeerks. Hahahaha."

Mecly let out a mighty RAAAAWWWWRRRR!

"Dracon and Mecly are dangerous. Visser Three is a much greater threat, but Visser One is the dangerous of them all." I said.

"How do you know that?" Batman asked.

"Well, let's just say my life is not normal once so ever." I replied.

"We better do something about those two before they cause trouble."

"Too late!" Dracon shouted.

Her and Mecly flew off to cause terror.

"Oh no you don't." I said under breath.

I put my computer down and ran off to catch those villains.

"Now hold on. Where do you think you're going?" Batman asked.

All I said was "Dracon and Mecly are my problem. I'm going to deal with them."

I didn't say how sense I don't really want anyone to know why my life was never normal to begin with. I ran after her and Batman followed from the roof tops and I suspected he had my computer with him. I slipped into the darkest shadows and made sure no one could see me even while its…bright… I used my powers to get me to the roof tops opposite from Batman and ran. I know Batman saw but I know that no one else did. I soon caught up to Dracon and Mecly when they stopped to cause chaos. I hid behind an air shaft and changed into my, while, special suit. A bright flame emerged from behind the air shaft. The immense flame caught Dracon and Mecly attention. They recognized the flame and they knew exactly where I was. Mecly rawred and blasted a beam, like the beam from a Dracon Beam, out of her mouth at the air shaft as the flame began to die down. But she was too late. My fire wings emerged out of my back in a burst of flames and I shot into the air. My special suit was fire prove which was prefect for my special powers.

"Missed me!" I shouted, "Looks like Mecly a little slow on her aim."

"Come to play I see." Dracon replied.

"There is something I gotta do. So, I don't have time to play."

"While, while, while. Fire Bliss. Seems to me like you're going to have to make time!" she shouted.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Fire Bliss, me, replied.

Fire Bliss is my hero name, I guess. Dracon started calling me that during our first battle when she found out about my powers, and called me that ever sense. I guess it kinda stuck; and when people heard her call me that they started calling me that thinking that's my hero name. It went in the new paper, TV, and everything.

Anyways, Batman stayed out of sight and Dracon, Mecly, and I fought. And I won which was not really a surprising. I guess she kinda got rusty at fighting me; obviously she didn't train like I always do. She flew off on Mecly as always.

So back to the matter at hand. Static Shock is still struck in my computer. I snuck back into the darkest shadows and out of my suit behind a building when some random guy grabs me. He looked like the guy that fights with Static Shock on TV. Then, Batman swoops down with my computer in hand. A minute after he did that I feel like I'm getting burned which is weird sense power is fire. I start breathing heavily and felt dizzy. Batman and Gear look worried. Then suddenly, I pass out.

It felt like I woke up, but I know I didn't by the looks of the place. There is no way I could have end up here it must be a dream. I thought. The place looked familiar however. Wait! I know this place! This is where I was held captive, where they ran all sort of tests on me. I thought, I wished, I would never see this place again. The Observatory! Thou, I knew I was safe, it was a dream they can't keep me captive again. I mean, if I ever got caught again what else can they do to me. They ran all the tests they could unless they would next try to…...control me… I looked around nervously at the thought. I wondered room to room seeing if I can find someone.

"Hello…Helloooo." I said as I went from room to room.

I stumbled upon a room with Static Shock attached to a machine?! Why is Static Shock here, how is he here, and why is he attached to this strange machine? I went to a motor connected to the machine and found out, with the machine, is doing. The machine was somehow trapping Static Shock in my computer, also it made Static able to interact with the computer and be seen by people.

"Alrighty then, so. How is the Project Recapture doing in the Virtual Simulator?"

"Good. From the progress she has made with her powers, Project Recapture should work splendidly."

"HUH?! I recognized that voice! Oh no! It's Him, Doctor Chaos! But, what's Project Recapture?" I wondered.

"She will be back in my hands soon enough, correct?" Doctor Chaos said.

"Yes, Doctor Chaos. She will be back in your hands soon." replied a scientist that works for Doctor Chaos.

"Good, very good. HER will be back in my hands and soon under MY, and me only's, control. HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Doctor Chaos said, with an evil laugh.

"HER?! ME?!" I yelled shocked. "They can't hear me which is good, really good. Project Recapture is about how they're going to recapture me or at least try to. But what would they want Static for?"

"And how is the girl doing. You are going to try the machine to control them on the girl first, right?" asked Doctor Chaos.

"The girl is doing fine, all thou she is refusing to let anyone lay their hands on her, which is making testing very difficult, and keeps accidentally using to powers to keep us away. So, we had to contain her to prevent her from hurting anyone."

"Reasonable."

HER. They're going to recapture HER…they're going to recapture me. Who is this girl and why do they have Static Shock? But I can't believe their going to try, and might possibly succeed, in recapturing me. I start to shake in fear at the thought. I can't go back here. I escaped for a reason and I don't want to come back, but I can't let them use Static for whatever they're going to use him for and I can't let them use this girl they keep talking about either. I must go back, try not to get recaptured, and once I get Static and the girl out of there, try to never EVER go back.

Thou I don't think, no I know, I don't want to be here more than I have to. But I can't get my mind off the fact that they have Static Shock, some girl I don't know, and that they are going to try to recapture so that they can use me.

I start to have trouble breathing again, felt dizzy, and strangely hot, I soon passed out. I woke up, for real this time, I was in a cave. Batman at a huge computer and Gear was talking to him. I couldn't make out what they were saying or talking about since I just woke up and been out for how long, I had no idea. Really dazed I sat up terrified. For all I knew I could be in that Virtual Simulator thing. I looked around franticly trying to think of something that would show if it was a simulator or not. Batman and Gear caught me looking around franticly and ran over to me.

"Something wrong?" Batman asked me immediately.

"I can't go back there!" I shouted without thinking.

"What?" Batman and Gear said at the sometime.

"Oops…" I replied, still scared.

"What do you mean you can't go back there?" asked Batman, "Back where?"

"I know where Static Shock really is." I said to avoid the questions.

"You do?! How?!" Gear asked surprised.

"You didn't answer my questions." Batman replied.

"I saw where Static is and recognized the place." I said nervously.

"And." Batman said.

Signs, "And I didn't answer your questions because I don't like, no, I hate the place Static is at."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?!" I shouted, "The place is a nightmare! Last time I was there, the Observers did all sorts of test on me and it was so annoying! But at least they said that I can play in between tests so that I wouldn't be stressed out."

"Who are the 'Observers' and why would the place be a nightmare?"

"The 'Observers' are the scientist who do all the annoying tests on me, and the place is a nightmare because they wouldn't let me play outside, but more because there are tons of guards that always would grab me and lock me in my room whenever I was to try and leave or was misbehaving. Plus, the scientist and the guards would grab my arm and stick a needle in my arm whenever my powers got out of hand, but they would get punished when they don't warn me."

"What kind of punishment?" asked Gear.

"You guys ask a lot of questions…but…I have a lot of answers. So, the punishment the scientists and guards would get is that I would…well… kick them in the nuts." I said, nervously.

"Who would get kicked in the nuts?" asked Superman, who came into the Batcave and heard me say that.

"Scientists and guards at the place where Static's at." Gear answered.

"Why?" Superman asked.

"Because they didn't warn her when they stuck a needle in her arm." Gear answered, pointing at me.

"Ehehe…" I said nervously.

"Oohh, okkaay?" Superman asked, "So, why would you get a needle stuck in your arm anyways?"

"It was when my powers would go out of control, okay."

"So, why were you looking around franticly when you woke up anyways?" asked Batman.

"While…" I said. I explained to them what I saw while I was out.

"What is that place anyways?" asked Batman.

"The Observatory." I replied.

To Be Continued.

11 | Page


End file.
